1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus that is charged by a charge table.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional radio telephone apparatus, when a slave telephone is put on a charge table during a speech communication, a speech communication is automatically disconnected.
In a radio telephone apparatus to which an external handset can be connected, however, even when the external handset is connected, no speech communication can be performed in a state in which the radio telephone apparatus is put on the charge table.
Even when a portable facsimile apparatus or the like is connected to an external handset connection unit of a radio telephone apparatus and is used, on the other hand, such a facsimile apparatus has to be released from the charge table in order to connect to a line.
Further, there is also a similar problem in a radio telephone apparatus to which a data terminal equipment can be connected.